


Veneno

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Afrodita está aquí para ayudar, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Poisoning, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: Afrodita entendía mucho de venenos, y aún así, se había equivocado completamente al distinguir la ponzoña que impregnaba el corazón de Camus.





	Veneno

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2016 para le ficsotón Afrodita/Camus en saintseiyayaoi.net.

—¿Te dan miedo las rosas, Acuario?

Camus no mostró señales aparentes de haberse sorprendido al escucharle acercándose desde atrás, como un depredador, pero Afrodita creía conocerle lo suficiente como para ver la molestia en sus ojos una vez se giró a mirarle.

Sonrió y le alcanzó, parándose a su lado, justo en el límite en el que empezaban los rosales.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo. No muerden a menos que yo se lo ordene.

Camus no respondió de forma inmediata. Ya había estado varias veces en Piscis, aunque ahora que había empezado a entrenar discípulos sus visitas eran cada vez más infrecuentes. Era la primera vez que subía a la última casa con intenciones de atravesarla.

El Patriarca debía haberle llamado, pensó Afrodita, incapaz de encontrar otra explicación. Y sin embargo, el Caballero de Acuario llevaba ya un par de minutos detenido al borde del jardín que daba fin a la Senda de las Doce Casas y que marcaba el camino hasta el Templo del Patriarca.

Parecía un hombre mirando de frente al abismo, reuniendo el valor dentro de él para saltar. Era extraña, esa duda, viniendo de Camus.

—No parecen capaces de matar a nadie —comentó, al final, con voz neutra.

—¿Las estás llamando débiles? —rió Afrodita, con ese pequeño deje de sarcasmo que a menudo acompañaba sus palabras —. No les gusta que las subestimen por ser hermosas.

—Son engañosas —dijo Camus, unos segundos después, lentamente.

El tono en el que habló le confirmó a Afrodita que había adivinado de lleno lo que pensaba. Que chico más ingenuo.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Las flores más bonitas son siempre las más letales.

Dio un par de pasos y casi de un salto se adentró de lleno en el jardín, rodeado de las rosas. Los pétalos acariciaban la armadura de Piscis de forma tenue e inofensiva, agitados por la suave brisa. Sin embargo, bajo el hermoso rojo y las hojas, se ocultaban las espinas. Algo que muchos solían olvidar.

Muchos, pero nunca Afrodita.

Le tendió la mano al Caballero de Acuario, inmóvil todavía. Las cejas de Camus se fruncieron ligeramente. Afrodita hizo un gesto con los dedos, invitándole a seguirle.

—Vamos. Te acompañaré.

Aún había duda en él, pudo notarlo, en el momento en el que alzó los dedos y le tomó de la mano, bajando el par de escalones hasta los rosales. Los dedos de Camus estaban fríos por el cosmos corriendo en ellos. Estaba en guardia.

El Caballero de Piscis suspiró. Suponía que era comprensible. Tiró de él y le obligó a seguirle mientras avanzaba a paso decidido, camino arriba. Sintió como el otro trastabillaba un momento detrás de él y como trató de soltarse, pero no le dejó.

—Si no te relajas, te van a morder —le avisó, sin girarse a mirarle —. A las rosas no les gusta el frío.

Oyó que Camus mascullaba algo muy bajito. Unos segundos más tarde, la presión de sus dedos disminuía un poco. No le dejó ir hasta que ya no notó el frío en sus yemas, satisfecho.

A medida que avanzaban, las flores casi parecía que se apartaban a su paso, produciendo un suave rumor. Efecto de la brisa, dirían algunos, pero Afrodita sabía que se podía oír incluso en días sin viento. Las rosas hablaban entre ellas cuando alguien cruzaba el jardín, cuchicheándose rumores e ideas crueles. No dejaban de ser plantas salvajes por mucho que crecieran bajo las atenciones del Caballero de Piscis, y él las prefería así.

Hizo un gesto abierto con el brazo cuando llegaron a la cima. El Templo del Patriarca se alzaba frente a ellos y su alta sombra les llegaba a los pies. Los ojos de Camus estaban fijos en ese límite.

De nuevo, había tenía cierta reticencia en avanzar. No era propio de él.

Afrodita estuvo a punto de comentárselo, pero algo en su expresión mutó, se internó en la sombra y el momento pasó. Camus le dio las gracias y empezó a subir las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Por alguna razón sintió que algo estaba mal en esa imagen. El Caballero de Acuario tenía la espalda de un hombre resignado.

Se le quedó mirando un tiempo hasta que finalmente se giró y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Las rosas cuchichearon sus secretos a sus espaldas.  
                     
Se olvidó del asunto hasta que sintió a Camus regresar al anochecer, horas más tarde. Al notar su cosmos atravesando el jardín, Afrodita salió a recibirle. Le encontró ya a los pies de la casa, precedido de un golpe de aire frío.

Frunciendo el ceño e irritado, estuvo a punto de repetirle lo que ya le había dicho esa tarde de que a las rosas no les gustaba el frío. Su molestia estaba mezclada con un deje no reconocido de preocupación por si las flores le habían atacado, identificándole como una amenaza.

Sin embargo, se tragó todas las palabras que iba a decir al ver la expresión tensa en el rostro del otro. No era una que pudiese crear el veneno de las rosas. Era una que delataba algo peor, una herida más profunda. Rabia.

Sujetó la muñeca de Camus cuando hizo ademán de pasar de largo, como si no le viera o pretendiera ignorarle. Ya de por sí, Afrodita no toleraba un trato así en su Casa, pero había ahora otras cosas que le llevaron a realizar el gesto. El otro trató de liberarse antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero mantuvo el agarre firme y no le soltó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás herido?

El Caballero de Acuario no respondió. En el momento en el que sus pasos se detuvieron a la fuerza, se puso rígido, tenso, y desvió la mirada. Tenía los dedos cerrados en un puño. Su piel estaba helada.

Dada la falta de respuestas de su parte, Afrodita decidió obtenerlas por sí mismo. Una corta inspección con el cosmos le reveló las inequívocas señales del veneno en Camus, aunque extendiéndose a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal. No sabía si era resistencia natural o una forma efectiva de usar su control del hielo ni tampoco tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.  
                     
—Ven —le ordenó, con un suspiro exasperado —. Te he dicho que te iban a morder.

Tiró de él para obligarle a moverse. Encontró cierta reticencia, pero igual que antes, consiguió que Camus le siguiera en un silencio sepulcral.

Era extraño tenerle así, casi como un niño. Afrodita solía admirar la entereza de Camus, la firmeza y la decisión que mostraba a pesar de ser más joven y cargar ya con más responsabilidad que muchos.

Sin embargo, ahora esa firmeza se veía como una coraza, conteniendo algo deshecho, algo malo, algo oscuro. Algo que amenazaba con escaparse. Afrodita no lo entendía, pero si sabía que no quería que le estallase entre las manos.

Le llevó a la parte del Templo en la que se encontraban sus estancias privadas y le obligó a sentarse. Tuvo que insistir varias veces para que Camus desistiera en su empeño casi mecánico de levantarse e irse.

Se arregló, la ropa, irritado, antes de ir a por el antídoto. Él no lo necesitaba, pero nunca estaba de más guardar un poco por si había alguien que no le convenía que muriese. Volvió justo a tiempo para encontrar al otro sufriendo los primeros efectos del veneno. Era difícil de apreciar, pero se podía notar en su pulso ligeramente más acelerado y la respiración un poco más errática.

—Quítate la armadura —le ordenó. Necesitaba inyectarle, pero pareció que tras hablar lo único que conseguía es que Acuario se aferrara más a su portador, como si quisiera protegerlo de algo. O de alguien.

La mirada de Camus estaba turbia cuando la buscó para encontrar alguna señal de atención, opaca con alguna clase de emoción desconocida. Eso era insólito.

Se fijó en una marca que tenía en el labio, una herida reciente sin cicatrizar. Pudo intuir la sangre más que verla, y de pronto creyó entender lo que había dejado a su compañero en ese estado.

El cosmos bailoteó en los dedos de Afrodita antes de que levantara la mano y le pegara una bofetada, con fuerza. Ni medio segundo después, el puño de Camus fue a parar a su cara. La reacción había sido inmediata, con la rapidez y la precisión mecánica que otorgaban años de entrenamiento.  
                     
Afrodita terminó en el suelo y el Caballero de Acuario de pie, aunque le vio tambalearse y tener que apoyarse en la misma silla. Camus se llevó una mano al rostro y luego le miró. Le sangraba el labio pero la mirada de confusión que le dirigió era distinta a la anterior, más familiar.

Sin admitir que estaba un poco aliviado, el Caballero de Piscis sacudió la cabeza para apartarse los cabellos de la cara y se levantó, ignorando el escozor en su mejilla.

—Quítate la armadura —repitió.

Esta vez, Camus obedeció y, dos segundos de tensión más tarde, Acuario se desacoplaba de su cuerpo con un tañido, montándose a un par de metros. Silente y vigilante. Afrodita la ignoró una vez abandonó el cuerpo del otro. Le obligó a sentarse de nuevo, jeringuilla en mano y le tomó el brazo.  
                     
Camus soltó una exclamación adolorida cuando le clavó la aguja a traición y sin demasiados miramientos. Bajó la mirada y su mano sobrevoló la de Afrodita, pero era demasiado tarde y debía saberlo. Desvió la vista para no ver el líquido oscuro que le entraba en las venas. El antídoto estaba elaborado a partir de plantas medicinales y la propia sangre de Afrodita, de forma que no lo hubiese podido conseguir en ningún otro sitio.

Cuando hubo terminado, retiró la jeringuilla con la misma delicadeza con la que la había metido.

—No te muevas —le advirtió, apartándose.

Aunque no quisiera hacerle caso, Camus parecía lo suficientemente mareado como para ver que no iba a llegar muy lejos si se levantaba ahora.

Afrodita fue al baño, tirando la aguja a la basura sin reparo. Se lavó las manos y cogió una toalla, mojándola un poco, antes de regresar. Encontró al otro sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, pero a parte de eso, estaba igual que como le había dejado minutos antes.

Se inclinó y le puso una mano en la frente, apartándole el flequillo rojo y sujetándole para que le mirara. Su piel ya no estaba tan fría y parecía que iba ganando temperatura, lo que interpretó com una buena señal. Iba a curarle el labio con la toalla, pero Camus le detuvo, sujetándole de la muñeca.

—Ya has hecho suficiente —le dijo, con la voz enrarecida.

Afrodita le miró y, lentamente, enarcó una ceja fina y perfecta.

—Casi te mueres al atravesar mi jardín —dijo, y aunque no estaba enfadado, sí había cierto punto de irritación en su voz —. ¿Sabes las explicaciones que me hubiesen exigido después? Pues claro que he hecho suficiente; lo mínimo.

Le tendió la toalla a Camus, que tras unos momentos se limpió la sangre de los labios con ella. Agarró una silla y tomó asiento justo en frente del otro, cruzando primero las piernas y luego los brazos.

—Siento haberte causado molestias —dijo el Caballero de Acuario, despacio. Se frotó los labios con el pulgar antes de volver a presionar con la toalla —. No... No era del todo dueño de mí mismo.

Oh, Afrodita sabía a qué se refería. Y sabía que además tenía algo que ver con el Patriarca. El falso Patriarca. Había visto más de una vez lo que su poder podía hacerle a la gente, y aunque en casi ninguno de los casos sintió algo más que llana indiferencia, ver los efectos ahora en Camus no se sentía del todo... correcto.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, con toda la sutileza y toda la inocencia que fue capaz de fingir.

Camus apretó los labios. Nunca respondió, fuera porque no lo recordaba (algo que sucedía a veces) o porque era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Afrodita trató que en sus ojos no apareciera una mirada que delatara que lo sabía igualmente aunque no se lo contara.

Porque él había estado en su misma situación. Muchas veces antes. A diferencia de que cuando Saga le llamaba, Afrodita acudía sin dudarlo, casi con orgullo, leal como el mejor de los sabuesos. Era lo que era.

Pero no había orgullo ni nada parecido en Camus, sólo confusión y una sombra de derrota que ya había estado allí, vaga, en el momento en el que había subido las escaleras. A Afrodita no le gustó, y chistó.

—Sea lo que sea, es patético. Pareces un perro apaleado —dijo, con intencionada crueldad, tiñendo sus palabras de desdén.

Consiguió obtener la reacción que buscaba, y vio como los ojos del otro se mostraban ofendidos un instante. Entreabrió los labios para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarlos tras tomar aire. Cerró los dedos en un puño y desvió la mirada.

—¿Te ha besado?

Afrodita siguió insistiendo, guiado ahora por una curiosidad más bien morbosa y un interés extraño. La forma en la que Camus no dejó que nada en su cuerpo mostrara una respuesta fue encomiable, aunque no lo que quería ver en ese momento.

—¿Te ha...?  
—No tiene importancia.

Le interrumpió con esas palabras y el Caballero de Piscis alzó las cejas con algo de incredulidad. Camus tomó aire y le miró, resoluto.

—El Patriarca no es el hombre que yo recordaba. Eso es lo único que importa.

Afrodita ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Por unos instantes, sólo se miraron en uno al otro. Después, lentamente, se acercó a Camus y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

—Y aún así, ¿por qué da la impresión de que no es lo único que te preocupa?

Desde esa proximidad, pudo ver la irritación en el otro, una emoción que Camus no expresaba a menudo. Lo encontró divertido, incluso en esas circunstancias.

No lo tenía pensado, ni lo planeó, cuando se echó un poco más hacia adelante para capturar sus labios en un beso suave. Duró a penas dos o tres segundos, y fue más una caricia cálida que otra cosa.

Camus no le obligó a apartarse y fue el propio Afrodita quien lo hizo, encontrándose con el rostro incrédulo del otro. Le hizo gracia y se rió, enderezándose.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

El otro apretó los labios. Acostumbrado a no recibir respuesta, Afrodita le quitó la toalla y se alejó para llevarla de vuelta en su sitio. La tela blanca estaba manchada con el rojo difuso de la sangre.

—¿Hay algo que te importe, Afrodita?

Se detuvo cuando le llegó esa inesperada pregunta, una acusación. Miró por encima del otro, encontrándose con la mirada de Camus, cargada de fuerza. Rabia, quizás.

—¿O a caso todo es un juego para tí?

Afrodita casi hubiese deseado sentirse ofendido, pero no fue el caso. No sintió nada, ni siquiera molestia. Sus ojos se pintaron con un brillo de decepción. Tras varios segundos de silencio, tomó aire y se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sí o puede que no —respondió, críptico. Luego añadió —: No creo que valoremos lo mismo. Por el contrario, Camus, tú parece que tienes demasiadas cosas que te importan.

Lo último lo dijo con cierta acidez. Sabía que tenía razón, aunque el propio Camus no lo reconociera. Sus intenciones eran más fáciles de leer que sus emociones.

Miró un momento al frente, pasando la toalla de una mano a la otra, antes de volver a girarse.

—Deberías irte de aquí. Regresa a Siberia con tus aprendices o terminarás descubriendo cosas peores.

Podría interpretarse como un consejo de su parte, algo que Afrodita era poco dado a entregar. Sin embargo, el Caballero de Acuario se quedó con una parte del mensaje que no se esperaba.

—No hay aprendices —dijo, de forma lenta, seca, chirriante —. Isaak está muerto.

Y de pronto, Afrodita se dio cuenta de que lo había interpretado todo mal.  
                 
Afrodita entendía mucho de venenos. Desde hacía años que vivía rodeado de flores mortales hasta el punto en el que él mismo se había vuelto inmune a sus punzadas y a sus males. Las emociones humanas no eran muy distintas a un veneno: causaban dolor, o placer, o la muerte según el tipo y la dosis.

Y aún así, se había equivocado completamente al distinguir la ponzoña que impregnaba el corazón de Camus. Ese dolor, nacido del afecto y no del abuso, iba más allá de su comprensión.  
                     
Por primera vez, se sintió incómodo y desvió la vista. Esa incomodidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado pronto se convirtió en irritación, pero la sometió con rapidez.

—Lo lamento —dijo, de forma suave.

Siguió andando y llegó al cuarto de baño, echando la toalla en un rincón sin miramientos. Se apoyó contra la pared y se miró al espejo, sintiéndose un estúpido por razones que no lo merecían, y eso sólo le irritaba más.

No debería importarle lo que Camus sintiera o por qué lo sintiera. No debería haber recordado de esta forma que Camus tenía sentimientos que iban más allá del deber, como el resto de seres humanos, ni debería importarle el haberse equivocado al interpretarlos. 

Pero sobretodo, no debería sentir esa compasión por él, porque estaba seguro que el propio Camus tampoco la quería.

Tomó aire y se frotó la cara. No se demoró mucho más en el baño. Tenía preguntas ahora; necesitaba respuestas con tal de arrancarse aquella desagradable sensación del pecho. La verdad ayudaría a vacíar los huecos que había pasado por alto en su ingenuidad por creer que conocía suficiente al otro como para juzgar lo que le afectaba.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó, Camus ya se había ido, y todo lo que le dejaba era una toalla ensangrentada, la mejilla roja, y la sensación de haber perdido algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.


End file.
